College Love
by 3m83r
Summary: AusHun FLUFF in a College AU. Requested by Riolugirl12 on deviantArt.


_3m83r here. This was a request from Riolugirl12 on deviantArt._

 _She requested fluffy/silly AusHun in a college AU.  
_

 _I used their human names in this story._ _I hope I did well to do it justice!_

 _Please enjoy, and I'd appreciate it if you would rate and review!_ _( *´ω`_ _*)_

* * *

"You are dismissed for the day,"

Roderich packed his notes in his messenger bag, along with his assortment of pens. He had only just gotten up from his seat when a certain, _immature_ man came along.

"Yo Rods!" exclaimed his apparent friend, Gilbert, who slapped him on the back. "And _good morning_ to you, _Gilbert_ ," Roderich irritably replied, rubbing his sore back.

Gilbert was a childish man of Prussian descent. His hair was a platinum blond color, and his eyes were unusually red. Today he was wearing an dark-red jacket with a unbuttoned white shirt underneath. He sported an iron cross necklace with blue jeans and red tennis shoes, which was a distasteful sight in Roderich's eyes. He annoyed Roderich to the core, yet for odd reasons, he did not mind the Prussian's company.

"Hey, can I copy off your notes? I didn't get shi-" " _Absolutely not._ Learn to be responsible or you'll never be a married man," Roderich walked past the desperate Prussian, already annoyed. "Come _on_ , just this once? I _promise_ I won't bother you again if you do~!" Gilbert pleaded, stepping in front of Roderich, his hands pressed together tightly.

"Leave Roderich alone, _bruder_. You're already a pain in the neck to the teachers, don't move on to the students too," Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, groaned. Ludwig was a quite well-mannered individual when he wasn't in a bad mood. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he sported a long white shirt with a dark-green tie under a light-brown suit with brown business pants and black dress shoes. Like his older, shorter brother, he also wore an iron cross necklace.

"Tch. Jeez, you're no fun, Ludwig..." Gilbert pouted. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to hurry along to my literature class," Roderich interrupted, walking away from the brothers. "See you later, Rods!" Gilbert yelled after him, and waved before heading to his next class with Ludwig.

'I should go straighten up my suit in the bathroom,' Roderich thought to himself, and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door and set his messenger bag down to study himself in the mirror.

He wore a white buttoned shirt under a dark-gray suit with dark gray business pants and black dress shoes. Not his best, but it was acceptable. 'Huh. Was it always this foul smelling in here?' Roderich thought to himself, sniffing the air and recoiling in disgust, 'Never mind that, I have to get to class.' He straightened his suit and proceeded to pick up his messenger bag, when suddenly...

"Oh shit! There's no TP in here!" a voice yelled. Roderich jumped and headed for the door as quickly as possible to avoid the situation. Unfortunately, his footsteps gave his presence away.

"Woah, someone's in here?! Hella great! Dude, can you hand me some TP?" the voice asked. "I-I beg your pardon?!" Roderich asked, alarmed, but confused. "Yeah! Hand me some toilet paper, dude! I'm defs' sure that I'm late for class, but it's better than not being there at all, so hurry!" the voice urged.

"Goodness, the things I must go through..." Roderich muttered to himself, walking into the next stall and neatly tearing off 2 squares of toilet paper. "Here you are," Roderich pushed the toilet paper under the stall door.

"Are you serious?! I just took a huge dump and you give me only 2 squares?!" the voice panicked. "Oh my lord, don't reveal such inappropriate information! Here, just take the whole roll and leave me be!" Roderich yelled, forcing the roll of toilet paper out of its and throwing it under the stall.

"Uch, I have to wash my hands again because of that uneventful moment!" Roderich growled to himself. After he finished washing his hands and drying them, he stormed out of the bathroom. He only took 3 steps before he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" a female voice apologized, "Oh, good morning, Roderich!" Roderich sighed in relief, the remnants of his annoyance fading away. Standing in front of him, with an apologetic smile, was none other than Elizabeta Héderváry, the woman he loved to a fault.

Elizabeta was of Hungarian descent, and was wearing a plain, white camisole under a short, green cardigan. She wore black form-fitting pants with black low-heel shoes. Roderich could never understand how she was always able to dress so well, but he liked it, nonetheless.

"Fancy seeing you, Elizabeta. You look beautiful today," Roderich complimented, ignoring the frantic thumping of his heart. "Thank you very much, you look quite dashing yourself! How was your morning?" "Quite pleasant. And yours?" Roderich replied with a faint smile.

"It was quite pleasant. History was a bit of a bore this morning, but I think literature will be boring, but pleasant!" Elizabeta chirped, her bright green eyes sparkling with happiness. "Let's walk to literature together now, shall we?" Elizabeta added, starting to walk. "Of course," Roderich agreed, catching up to Elizabeta in a few steps.

The two chattered about on their walk, and after what felt like an hour, finally arrived at their classroom. "Ladies first," Roderich stepped aside, allowing Elizabeta to enter before him. "Thank you, Roderich," Elizabeta thanked, her flowing brown hair trailing behind her as she walked.

 **•·.··.·• •·.··.·•**

Roderich sat next to Elizabeta, listening to the teacher's lecture and taking notes. In the midst of his concentration, he saw something move in the corner of his right eye. He looked up a bit, and saw a folded piece of paper sitting on his part of the desk. He glanced at Elizabeta, who was taking notes as well.

He unfolded the paper and read the neat handwriting that was on it:

 _"How are you feeling about going to a classical music concert tonight? 🌺"_

Roderich smiled, writing down a response and sliding it over to Elizabeta, who glanced down at the piece of paper.

 _"How do you feel about Linzer Kekse? "_

Roderich recieved a response almost immediately, and gave an even bigger smile when he read Elizabeta's response.

 _"7:00. Don't forget the cookies. 🌺"_

 **•·.··.·• •·.··.·•**

Roderich was driving to the apartment complex where Elizabeta lived. He brought a small plastic container containing the Linzer cookies that he'd promised to bring to the concert. He'd had enough time to bake them, and was allowing them to cool as he drove.

'I hope I make a good impression tonight. I cannot ruin anything,' Roderich repeated to himself in his head so many times. Before he knew it, he had arrived at Elizabeta's apartment. He pulled into an empty parking spot and pulled out his phone to text Elizabeta.

"I'm here."

No sooner than a minute later, his phone vibrated in his hand. He unlocked it to see Elizabeta's response.

"Coming down now."

Roderich started the car up again and pulled out, stopping in front of the five-story apartment. He glanced at the mirror above him, studying his appearance once more.

He wore a white buttoned shirt with a dark purple tie, black business pants and black dress shoes. He went for a sophisticated look to impress Elizabeta, hoping she would like it. He looked away from the mirror and through the window farthest from him. There, he saw Elizabeta walking towards the car.

Elizabeta wore a dark green dress with a floral pattern covered by a plain white cardigan, and on her feet were black high heels with lace-like straps running around her feet. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. "Thank you, Roderich," Elizabeta said as she stepped into the car."You look beautiful, Elizabeta," Roderich complimented, smiling.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself, Roderich," Elizabeta smiled, making Roderich blush. She giggled at Roderich's reaction. "Now then, shall we go to the concert?" Roderich asked, stepping into the driver's seat.

 **•·.··.·• •·.··.·•**

"That was a wonderful concert, I absolutely loved every single piece they played. The cookies were delicious as well!" Elizabeta cheerfully said. "As did I. I'm glad that you and I were able to share the cookies together. Roderich stopped walking and turned to Elizabeta.

"E-Err... I hope you find this acceptable..." he mumbled. He pecked Elizabeta's cheek and blushed madly. Elizabeta blushed as well, and pulled Roderich in for a long kiss. Roderich was surprised, but happy, as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeta's waist. They both pulled apart for air and panted softly.

"Let's take you home," Roderich panted, hugging Elizabeta tighter. "Alright," Elizabeta nodded.

* * *

 _While I was writing this, Utsu-P's new album came out, and my favorite track from it is **Wraith**! __(๑´▿｀๑) •*¨*•.¸¸ ✧_

 _I hope you find this acceptable, since I wrote this in a span of 6 days, lol._

 _If you enjoyed this fanfic, please rate and review!_ _(^・ω・^ )_

 _Thank you for reading!_ _(੭ु´͈ ᐜ `͈)੭ु⁾⁾_

 _P.S., I want to thank NellieEllie for dealing with me and my dumb questions, lmao_


End file.
